wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Seven Kingdoms
The Seven Kingdoms were the human city-states founded after the Troll Wars and the fracturing of the great empire of Arathor, approximately 1,200 years before the First War.The Seven Kingdoms Though most held a sphere of influence including only their original cities, some, notably Azeroth/Stormwind and Lordaeron, came to control vast territories in the Eastern Kingdoms. The Nations of Arathor *Arathor, later known as Stromgarde *Alterac *Azeroth, later known as Stormwind *Dalaran *Gilneas *Kul Tiras *Lordaeron Current status At the time of World of Warcraft's launch: * Alterac and Lordaeron have fallen. * Stromgarde is hard pressed keeping what small territory they haven't lost yet, but is effectively fallen. * Dalaran was rebuilt from the Third War, it was floated and moved to Northrend temporarily, and is currently floating above the Broken Isles. * Stormwind is flourishing. * Gilneas has been ravaged by the Worgen curse. * The state of Kul Tiras is (still) unknown beyond the major outpost of Theramore. ** The only major human settlement in Kalimdor was Theramore Isle, founded by Lady Jaina Proudmoore following the Third War, but it has since been destroyed by the Mana Bomb. In Wrath of The Lich King During the campaign againts The Lich King, Dalaran has relocated to Northrend to battle the Scourge after recovering from attacks by the Scourge and the Burning Legion during the Third War In Cataclysm After the Cataclysm, Gilneas will be brought back into the Alliance's fold, though still under the Worgen curse. The introduction of Tol Barad will likely mean increased focus on Kul Tiras, and the large swaths of Lordaeron being revamped may signal a shift in its political situation. Prince Galen Trollbane of Stromgarde was raised by the Forsaken, has loyalty to the Horde, and now sends adventurers obtain the sigils of Stromgarde, and find the family blade, Trol'kalar. The Park of Stormwind has been destroyed by Deathwing. In Mists of Pandaria Before the discovery of the hidden continent of Pandaria, the recent state of the Seven Kingdoms seemed to have stabilized until the tremendous destruction visited upon Theramore by Garrosh's mana bomb. With Tol Barad overwhelmed with factional conflict and Theramore destroyed, unless what remains of the nation reveals itself, Kul Tiras is effectively destroyed. Gilneas is still effectively a refugee nation. In Legion During the Burning Legion's return, has returned to the Eastern Kingdoms above the tower of Karazhan briefly and then relocated again to the Broken Isles to battle the forceful return of the Burning Legion and act as a capital for both factions. Due to youth of Anduin Wrynn, King Genn Greymane leads the effort in the Broken Isles when not counseling Anduin. Stormwind is repaired and a memorial dedicated to Varian Wrynn has been erected in the new Park District. Galen Trollbane briefly recovered Trol'kalar and declared independence for Stromgarde from both Alliance and Horde. Soon after, Galen was slain by the Knights of the Ebon Blade and Trol'kalar taken from him. His father, Thoras Trollbane, was raised as a death knight, but the state of Stromgarde is unknown. See also *''The Seven Kingdoms, part of the ''History of Warcraft References es:Los 7 Reinos hu:A Hét Királyság Category:Human nations